


Angel on the outside - Devil on the inside

by ryousukesenpai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU - Boku dake ga Inai Machi, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryousukesenpai/pseuds/ryousukesenpai
Summary: Hanamaru never said I love you to Yoshiko while her girlfriend said it a few times to her. The brownhaired girl was sure Yoshiko waited for these words but tried to be patient because she knew Hanamaru had some issues with talking about her feelings.It was really hard for her to open herself and let herself fall despite Hanamaru knew there will always be someone beside her who catches her forever and always.“It’s my duty as fallen angel yohane to catch you forever and always for the rest of your life~”, Yoshiko always said.And Hanamaru just thought this girl is not a fallen angel or a devil or demon -Yoshiko Tsushima is an angel. Pure and sweet and kindhearted.Not like her. She always had secrets. Dark secrets and unfulfilled wishes she never talked about with anyone.





	Angel on the outside - Devil on the inside

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first yoshimaru fanfiction. Their relationship stole my heart a while ago and so I had the needs to write some yoshimaru.  
> I started the fanfiction at the beginning of the year and planned to upload it on Valentine’s Day but since I decided I will write a fanfiction instead of just a drabble collection here is the really short first chapter.
> 
> There is much of my personal canon/characterization of both of them so forgive me if my characters aren’t the same as your characters. (E.g. personally I believe yoshiko is a devil on the outside, but angel on the inside and Hanamaru exactly the opposite - angel on the outside, but devil on the inside.) 
> 
> Plus english is not my native language. So it could be possible there are mistakes here and there.

Hanamaru never thought much about such trivial stuff like valentines day. For her it was a day like all other days in one year. She only enjoyed it in her books. Here and there she gave chocolate or pralines to her best friend Ruby and she received one month later on white day from Ruby all sorts of sweets - cake, chocolate, pralines or desserts with fruits. So it was a win-win situation for her - when Ruby saw the cute little boxes, mostly in pink or turquoise with ribbons or ruffles, her bright green eyes shined even brighter and she really adored the smile on Ruby’s face.  
And one month later on white day she received really delicious sweets from her best friend - chocolate, cakes and donuts and other stuff like these. One of the few things she enjoyed in life.  
But this year everything will be different. The chocolate she is buying right now is not for Ruby.  
Instead it is for a fallen angel - For her girlfriend Yoshiko Tsushima.

Hanamaru can’t remember how or when she fell for Yoshiko but she could remember one of these moments when she recognized her feelings for her.  
The brownhaired girl was on the road with her girlfriend -shopping and afterwards they wanted to eat something at the beach at sunset- and Yoshiko had terrible luck as always.  
They bought some crepes with strawberries and Yoshiko bumped with her forehead against a street lantern. Her crepe fell on the floor and she was grumpy and whined all the way to the beach.  
Hanamaru couldn’t help it but think all the time about how cute the other girl was when she sulked.  
“Do ‘ya want some zura?”, the brownhaired girl asked her still sulking friend, holding the crepe right before Yoshiko’s face and instead of taking the crepe in her own hands Yoshiko just bit into her crepe and she had some cream at her mouth angles when she chewed with pleasure. A wide and happy grin stood out on her face and Hanamaru just smiled.  
These were one of the first moments her heart skipped a beat just because of the barely thought of her precious Yoshiko-chan.

Hanamaru was happy that Valentine's day was this year on a Sunday and she had overall a free day.  
No aqours practice, no homework, no work in the temple or any work she should do for her parents.  
And she was aware of the fact Yoshiko’s mother is not at home today. Hanamaru was a bit excited and nervous but so happy to spent some time with her girlfriend alone.  
She bought chocolate for Yoshiko and gave it a try to bake a tart with strawberries for her. The tart looked a bit strange and not the way it should looks. Nevertheless Hanamaru knew - Outward appearance was not everything. The most important think about cooking and baking was the taste even if the eyes eats with like a german saying states.  
The tart and chocolate were in a cute box, Hanamaru wore sweet clothes for their valentine’s date and half an hour later she was at her girlfriends home and waited in front of the door for Yoshiko to open the door.  
Hanamaru never said I love you to Yoshiko while her girlfriend said it a few times to her. The brownhaired girl was sure Yoshiko waited for these words but tried to be patient because she knew Hanamaru had some issues with talking about her feelings.  
It was really hard for her to open herself and let herself fall despite Hanamaru knew there will always be someone beside her who catches her forever and always.  
“It’s my duty as fallen angel yohane to catch you forever and always for the rest of your life~”, Yoshiko always said.  
And Hanamaru just thought this girl is not a fallen angel or a devil or demon -  
Yoshiko Tsushima is an angel. Pure and sweet and kindhearted.  
Not like her. She always had secrets. Dark secrets and unfulfilled wishes she never talked about with anyone.


End file.
